


Like I Need You

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But shes not great, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream goes to live wit Techno and Phil, Gen, Go find a new family, I really do love you, Me too Dream, Sorry Puffy, When your mom sucks, puffy is dream's mom, what a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: He wasn’t fond of running away, but Dream knew better than to think he was going to take on most of the server in a massive brawl and walk away unscathed… the man was fond of his three remaining lives, and was not looking to lose any of them.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289





	Like I Need You

~~_ Puffy smiled softly, scooping Dream into her arms as the little boy giggled, one of her hands coming to boop his nose. “Hi duckling,” she greeted, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks. “Are you ready to go home?” Dream nodded his head aggressively, and Puffy let out a laugh as she turned on her heel and started heading for their home. The young boy in her arms snuggled against her, laying his head on her shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut, slipping away into a peaceful slumber _ _.  _ ~~ She’d been there… standing on the opposing side, when they’d come for him. His  _ mother _ \- the woman who’d swore to him that she would always be there for him, even in his darkest moments- stood  _ against  _ him. She’d taken the side of two boys who  _ everyone  _ was  _ always  _ there for… and dismissed the thought that maybe  _ Dream  _ needed someone to be there for  _ him _ . That maybe if anyone had shown the slightest bit of concern for his mental health, that maybe things wouldn’t have gotten this bad… But it was too late for that, and Puffy had had her choice painfully clear. Dream let his shoulders drop, and sent Techno a message through the communicator. He wasn’t fond of running away, but Dream knew better than to think he was going to take on  _ most  _ of the server in a massive brawl and walk away unscathed… the man was fond of his three remaining lives, and was not looking to  _ lose  _ any of them. “What a shame,” Dream sighed, before giving the group a salute. Techno flipped the switch for the pearl stasis chamber, and Dream teleported away. 

_________________

Things got better, slowly but surely, living with Techno, Phil, and Ranboo. It was…  _ hard _ to open up about his emotions after  _ years  _ of pushing them to the side and suppressing them because no one around him could care less about how he felt- but they were working on it. Phil made sure to check in with him  _ daily _ \- assuring him that his feelings were valid and that there was nothing wrong with the way that he felt in certain situations. When the blonde would get too worked up and was unable to express his thoughts through words, Techno would take him outside and they would just  _ spar  _ for hours until Dream was too exhausted to fight anymore and could finally  _ break _ \- and there was no one around who was going to take advantage of him for doing so. Just the unending support and love of his new family… one that  _ wouldn’t  _ turn their backs on him the moment things started looking rough, because they  _ cared  _ about him. They wanted to help him through the dark times, and be there to see the smile on his face during the brightest and best moments.

The healing process is a slow one… but Dream was patient, and he had all the time in the world now to get better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
